Interns in Love
by nicolieolliepollie
Summary: When they both decided on being in medicine, neither of them expected to fall in love at their work place. From endless on-calls to risky surgeries, they both learn to balance being a doctor and falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

She woke up early today sitting up and looking at the clock reading 6:00 am blink at her. She stared at her simple little bedroom shifting her focus to the huge window in front of her bed. She sat there in awe seeing a silent New York Skyline before a bustling day. She sighed, stretched and rolled out of bed turning her lamp onto the left seeing her cellphone blink with a few messages.

Walking out of her room, she took a left, the only walkway to the rest of the house passing the big window displaying more of her beautiful city. She walked down the hallway, knocking on a door, then walking over to the other one and knocking it. The second door immediately opened up and she saw her friend Taylor already dressed.

"Morning?" Gabriella questioned tiredly as her African American friend groaned, walking down the hallway blowing her off. Gabriella shrugged and walked back to the other door checking for Sharpay but it was empty. Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked back to her room, opening up her closet and seeing a few scrubs hanging up in there. She smiled softly to herself, looking over to the calendar seeing that it was officially three months since they all started their internship for the hospital. She could remember it like it was yesterday.

 _"Congratulations and welcome to our doctoral staff here." The blonde female said brightly scanning the new interns. She smiled before continuing. "It will be a long residency, but it should be worth it. Here at Western Medical, we are ranked high in the state of New York for our interning process." She began to pace. She looked at the clock reading 6:30 a.m. "Alright. Soon you will meet your residents, and will begin your first day." She looked around smiling and walking to the door when she stopped and looked over her shoulder. They all looked nervous and she just smirked. "The training wheels are now off boys and girls." She walked out and the interns all stared at each other, splitting around the room and finding lockers to call their own._

 _Two hands reached at the same locker when the two people looked at each other. The brunette giggled stepping sideways while the man with beautiful cobalt eyes locked with her brown ones. He smiled gently snagging the locker next to hers._

 _"Sorry." She said placing her things in her locker. She nervously focused on staring at her locker, feeling his eyes on hers. He observed all the features on her as if he never saw anyone in his entire life before. He smiled to himself looking at her messy curls pulled back into a messy bun, a little application of make-up, and a smooth radiant skin complexion. She looked at him quizzically raising an eyebrow at him as he scrambled around._

 _"I'm sorry." He said looking at his locker quickly, taking his light black zip up jacket off. He turned to her putting his hand out. "Troy Bolton." He said with a smile. She put her purse in the locker. She turned to him with a smile._

 _"Gabriella Montez." She shook back. They both smiled as they continued to put their things away. Shyly she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked at him. His hair was straight, he was built and muscular. He was handsome and had a soft beard._

 _"Ella!" She heard someone call and the two looked over to the person calling her name. She saw her blonde best friend walk over in pink scrubs. Gabriella looked down to her blue ones._

 _"Hey Shar." She said giving her a hug. Sharpay was already a one year resident in the OB/GYN specialty. Gabriella turned around to look for Troy, but he was already gone. She looked back to a smiling Sharpay._

 _"Excited?" She asked and Gabriella nodded looking around._

 _"It seems too unreal." She commented looking at many new faces. "I just can't believe I'm here." She smiled. Sharpay hugged her._

 _"You're going to do just fine. But, I have to go check on a patient. I'll see you at lunch." She winked walking out._

Gabriella finished washing her face and looked in the mirror sighing. It was just another day in her little paradise and she was perfectly fine with her dysfunctional world. She walked into her room, changed into comfy clothing and grabbed her phone checking her texts from a few friends. Chad's happened to be the first.

 **Hey, I need you to help me with a case study. In return, I'll exchange sexual favors ;) just kidding, how about coffee?**

 _"I bet she's good in bed." Said one guy checking her out. Two guys were standing next to Gabriella and she rolled her eyes annoyed._

 _"She's engaged." Gabriella said turning to them with a mischievous smile. The two frowned and one coughed awkwardly. She observed the two, one African American and one brunette. The African American scratched the back of his neck. He had short black hair and a smooth chiseled face with a big smile._

 _"Sorry." He admitted awkwardly as the three stood there in awkward silence. "Well… I guess she's your friend?" He said as the guy next to him chuckled. She nodded then looked at him who had soft brown hair and a pleasantly happy face. He didn't have a strong build, but he was perfectly descriptive for a doctor. "Well, I'm Chad Danforth, and this is Jason Cross."_

 _"Gabriella Montez." She said with a smile when they all heard the door open._

She slipped her shoes on and walked downstairs seeing Taylor prepare breakfast and coffee. She also happened to be studying up on a little issue going on with one of her patients. She admired her kitchen that was beautifully country and down to earth. The white painted cabinets beneath the sink were small, and spacious

"Doctor Martin bothers me! I tried so hard to please her and she doesn't even care!" Taylor shouted slamming her fists on the counter. Gabriella thought back to their little selection process with the doctors.

 _Five doctors walked in with smiles. Three females and two males. They had clip boards and called names one by one. Once the interns were all assembled into their group, the doctors left and the hospital was more expanded. Gabriella followed her resident that was walking quickly. She looked in the small group of six people including Chad with her. There was an African American female that had her note pad ready and writing furiously at the notes. Their doctor didn't say anything, and she knew that she'd be the kiss up. Chad noticed as well. She had short brown hair and big framed glasses. She was a complete hipster and Gabriella admired her for that._

 _"Alright guys. I'm Laura Martin, known as Doctor Martin. This will be a long year, but you guys worked hard to get here." She looked around her group then at her watch. "We will be doing one month intervals in each department. Some of you will be in my group forever, and some will switch in and out. Alright, at seven, I will need you guys to start doing rounds with me." She said smiling. "But in the meanwhile, I want to get to know my interns." She said at them. Gabriella smiled._

 _"I'm Gabriella Montez." She said firstly and Doctor Martin smiled picking her favorite already._

"Did you search up on what was going on with the patients breathing? She could have chronic bronchitis that could lead into chronic obstructive pulmonary disease." Gabriella said making a bowl of cereal. Taylor sat there staring at the books.

"I already checked. I thought it was just plain asthma." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Gabriella assured her as she began to eat breakfast. She walked over and noticed the rain in late September when she stumbled across a note on the table from Sharpay. She was on call last night so she would probably be home all day.

With that note, Gabriella walked over to her living room and didn't see Troy's car in the driveway. She smiled, got her bag, and an umbrella walking to the bus stop so she could annoy him today. Once she sat on the bus, she smiled and looked out the window almost reaching work.

 _She was starting to get a hold of this interning thing. Having done her rounds, she was finally ready for lunch. Grabbing her folder and her lunch, she walked to the cafeteria and sat there with the interns in her group. Chad smiled._

 _"Hey, where'd you go off to?" He asked taking a bite out of his apple. She shrugged._

 _"To get my things." She said softly opening up her folder getting out the newspaper and her highlighter. She couldn't find any good apartments in the area. She took a bite out of her sandwich, flipping through the newspaper._

 _"Oh, I take it you're not going to live with us?" Chad asked playfully as she looked up with a confused face. Batting her eyelashes at him innocently._

 _"Excuse me?" She asked. Troy walked up and sat down next to the group. Chad swallowed his food._

 _"I mean Jason, Troy and I just moved into an intern home. Like the housing is where many doctors used to live when they were interns. We need three more roommates preferably females." He said with a smile. "We have seven bedrooms." Troy looked up and smiled at her._

 _"I'd love to but I just might live with the hot blonde." She smiled then looked down at the newspaper, unaware of the blushing man she just met._

 _"_ _She has space in her house!?" He asked eager and Gabriella shot him a look._

 _"Her two roommates are all moving out and she would prefer females." She straightened out her paper rolling her eyes. "I however would prefer to live alone." They heard a groan and saw Taylor McKessie storm in with new scrubs. Gabriella was afraid of her. It was weird to admit, but meeting her, she felt like her IQ points couldn't even measure up to hers._

 _"Day one and I already get thrown up on." She sat down next to Gabriella and immediately became uncomfortable. "Oh I've been meaning to talk to you, Montez right?" She asked Gabriella and she gulped. Troy chuckled watching her react uncomfortably. "Sharpay Evans said that she has an extra room that I could snag. She asked if it was alright with you if I can move in?" Chad stood up as Gabriella forced a smile ready to open her mouth when Chad interrupted._

 _"Break is over for me, I get to do some busy work for Martin!" He cheered and Taylor stood up too._

 _"Has she been giving you extra work?" Taylor nagged following him. Troy and Gabriella remained at the table and he smirked enjoying their silence._

 _"Does she scare you?" Troy asked and she laughed._

 _"Is it obvious?"_

 _"Just a bit." He chuckled._

 _"Well, I guess I gotta suck it up since she'll be my new roommate." She sighed and he smirked eating his chips._

 _"It's alright Montez. I got your back." He winked at her and she didn't notice, looking up from the paper sending him back a smile._

 _"Thanks Bolton." She said as the two sat at lunch in a comfortable silence._

Once she reached work and got dressed she went around the hospital greeting her patients, checking up on them and making sure they were comfortable. She rejoined back to the locker room greeting some friends and interns. She walked over to her locker, getting out a banana when she felt someone cover her eyes. She smiled.

"Oh, I wonder who this could be. Where have you been?" She said questioning and teasing. Troy chuckled letting go.

"Where have I been!?" He teased back crossing his arms as he watched her intently as she ate the banana. "Where have YOU been?" She smirked at him walking around him.

"Someone was late so I took initiative." She challenged back smiling. Her beeper went off and she smiled looking over to it. Troy groaned feeling his beeper. "I have to check on my patient with Martin." She said walking out and him following her.

"Alright, next time I'll set my alarm earlier." He said taking a bite out of his apple. She looked at him and smiled dreamily. He looked over and noticed her stare as he laughed. "I don't know what you're looking at Montez, but it better stop." He nudged her.

"I'm not looking at anything." She said continuing her walk.

"Sure." He said looking at his watch. "Hey look, I have to go but I'll see you at lunch?" He asked stopping and facing her.

"What if I have other plans?" She asked and he raised an eyebrow.

"And what would those plans be?" He pressed stepping closer to her. She smirked.

"Watching paint dry." She laughed and spun on her heels as he groaned watching her walk off. He turned around and started walking off himself.

Hey everyone, I'm back. I'm excited to share this one with you, as I approach a spin on a classic doctoral love story. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

She was sleeping gently in the on call room when she heard the door open. She turned over on her side snuggling with the pillow when she felt two hands wrap around her waist and then a male figure spooning her. She yawned and snuggled into him comfortably. He relaxed into her and yawned too.

"Bolton." She said gently. "What are you doing?" She asked him waking up and turning over facing him. He chuckled.

"I'm snuggling." She laughed and hit him, sitting up in the bed looking at him. He yawned. "You ditched me at lunch today." He noted and she nodded looking at her watch and beeper.

"I had to do charts and by the time I finished, you were gone." He nodded closing his eyes. She got up stood over him to get off the bed. He quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Don't leave." He murmured staring into her eyes.

"I already took an hour nap." She noted dryly. He chuckled.

"Please?" He pouted. She shook her head. Just then, the two beepers went off and she knew it had to be bad. The two quickly bolted out of the room joining their interns as they were being instructed to take care of the traumatic unit. Doctor Martin stole her from Troy's side as she was being pulled to the ambulance. Troy's resident held them back and he watched her nervously. She looked back with a smile and he fought back one. She was being put into a yellow cover so no blood would stain her scrubs. She, Chad, Taylor, Amelia, Joesph, and Kevin, Doctor Martin's intern group, all waited as the ambulance pulled up. The paramedics rushed around opening the door, wheeling over one victim.

"The victim is 24, crushed by debris from train accident. Ruptured spleen, and crushed lung." She said handing over the air pump. Chad, Taylor, and Joe rushed off with her as the paramedic ran off with them. Doctor Martin looked at the rest of the group.

"You guys are doing great." She instructed. Gabriella nodded putting her gloves on when she looked down the street seeing four more ambulances drive over. She saw another intern group run over with the same exact fear in their eyes. Another one pulled up and Gabriella was put in the next group. When the door opened, it was go time. A male paramedic this time ran full speed. Her heart skipped a beat assessing his injuries.

"No time to chat, man had window glass enter the skull. He has a TBI with a strong pulse still." He said as Gabriella and the two other interns ran in with her. Doctor Martin joined in having extensive injuries.

"Page the head of Neuro!" She shouted. They were still running. Troy looked up seeing her handle the patient. Doctor Martin looked up at the group. "Give me your best one now!" She shouted and Doctor Johnson pushed Troy into the mix. He willingly accepted running into the Intensive care unit. Gabriella was more than afraid. "Doctor Montez, what are we doing?" Martin asked her. She froze and paused. Troy hurried with taking care of the patient. She took a deep breath.

"We have to stabilize the patient and make sure his brain gets proper blood flow." She looked over to the machine. "Check his blood pressure now!" She shouted. Doctor Martin was impressed. They began to assess the man.

"What now Montez?" She asked administering an ivy.

"Uh... Uh, we need to go to immediate surgery to remove the glass...and repair the hematomas...Then when surgery goes successful, we monitor him further." Martin smiled as the many doctors worked on him.

"Good. Doctor Montez, you can scrub in on surgery with Doctor Choi on this. Let's get him out of here guys!" She shouted. Gabriella stood there shocked in what was going on. She was actually scrubbing in. Troy gave her a gentle squeeze as they ran him over.

He wheeled him into the elevator and she stared at him scared as he stepped back staring at her, giving her a smile. The door closed and he gave one last smile at his terrified friend.

* * *

Two hours out of the surgery, Gabriella walked out sighing and taking off her mask. She had too much adrenaline surging her body. She walked over washing her hands staring at the team bring him to recovery. They saved his life-So far. Doctor Choi walked out and washed his hands next to her.

"That was impressive Montez." He told her as she scrubbed deeply. She smiled and looked at him.

"Thank you Doctor Choi." She smiled feeling sick to her stomach.

"If you don't mind, I'd like you on my case this time. Check on him periodically and do follow up tests." He took his mask and the cap off. She took her cap off as well.

"Thank you Doctor Choi." She repeated leaving. She rushed over and looked for Troy. He was nowhere to be seen. She began to cry silently, overwhelmed with emotions from her day. The excitement and anxiety over the case made her feel all over the place. She walked back to the intensive care unit sobering up looking for her patient. She walked over, grabbed an empty chart and filled it out; walking into her patient's room. Reading off the information that was given to her as they assessed him, she filled everything out.

"You were amazing." A voice spoke out. She looked at Mr. Crain quickly but he was still sleeping, but she turned around seeing Troy. She felt the tears welled up. She ran over running into his arms. Worried why she was crying, he held her tight kissing the top of her head. "Why are you crying?" He wondered soothing her.

"I'm emotional." She whispered softly. He chuckled softly as he rubbed his hand up and down her back. She tried relaxing.

"It's okay. It's going to be alright." He said looking at the patient. Once she stopped crying, she looked over to him, letting go. She looked at Mr. Crain. "Go, be a doctor." He smiled and she gave him a half smile. She opened the file, writing out the description. He sat down in the corner looking at her. She walked up and examined his bandages looking into them. Doctor Choi knocked on the door and she looked at him.

"I have it from here Montez. Thank you." She nodded shyly handing him the charts. Troy walked out with her, nodding at Choi, then leaving.

"How was the emergency room?" She asked him. He shrugged pressing the elevator button.

"It was really scary. I only got stuck doing sutures and helping doctors with their patients." She nodded closing her eyes.

"You alright?" He asked her as the doors opened. The two walked in and reclined against the wall tired.

"Yeah, I was just. I felt so alone taking care of him and it scared me. I just don't know why." She said honestly. The elevator stopped and opened the door, having Chad walk in. He looked exhausted but lit up seeing his best friends.

"Hey I heard you got to scrub into a Brain Surgery!" He shouted excitedly at her. She nodded. All their beepers went off again and they all groaned, but relaxed when it called for a meeting in the room. They all walked in together seeing some of them relaxing, some tired.

"Congrats on the neuro surgery!" Taylor exclaimed. Gabriella thanked her sitting down and closing her eyes. Her shift was almost over along with Troy's and Chad's. The two had plenty of on-calls and they finally worked out their schedule. She barely had any on calls and she liked it that way. The doctor's all met up with the group and congratulated them on their big day in the hospital. They were allotted to go on with their job, or go home if their schedule allowed them to.

"I don't know about any of you, but I need a drink." Gabriella said changing and the guys chuckled.

Indeed they did.

* * *

Thanks for all the love and support on this one guys. xoxo.

p.s- sorry its so short, but the others will be full.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up tired the next morning. She didn't feel like her normal refreshed self. She was exhausted, depleted, and done. She looked at her alarm clock and at her phone deciding to snuggle into the sheets a little more, and sleep an extra five minutes. She quickly opened one eye as she smelt pancakes, seeing Sharpay opened her door with a tray of food. A slow smile crept on her face.

"Today you don't have to rush into work early. Today you will be having my home made pancakes and you will leave at 6:45 when Troy comes and picks you up." Gabriella smiled some more sitting up beginning to eat her pancakes as Sharpay sat there.

"Thank you." She said softly yawning.

"So I have a hot pressing question…" She said seeing Gabriella take another bite, smiling contently.

"And I have a hot pressing answer." She said calmly. Sharpay smirked evily.

"So what's going on with you and Troy anyway?" Gabriella looked up to her question popping a blueberry in her mouth.

"We're just really good friends." She said casually not caring. She took a piece of bacon and ate it.

"You seem more like friends." She noted and Gabriella shrugged.

"I guess." Gabriella didn't really care about her relationship with Troy. She knew they were great friends and all, but she didn't think he liked her like a girlfriend. "But honestly, we just flirt with each other and mess around." Sharpay raised an eyebrow. "No, not that messing around. Just light hearted."

"Oh, alright." Sharpay sighed defeated. "Hey, let me try something on you today okay?" Gabriella finished one pancake smiling at Sharpay.

"Go for it."

Troy and Chad found themselves eating a lot more fast food since they started working. Troy noticed that they both put on some pounds and Chad suggested morning workouts. Unfortunately for Chad, he wasn't motivated enough to set up workouts, so Troy did them. The two were running quickly around the area as Chad stopped quickly, huffing and puffing as Troy was still going. He turned around slowing down seeing Chad on his knees.

"Come on baby." He shouted at Chad.

"Is this what it feels like to be dying!?" He shouted back at Troy. Troy chuckled looking out at the sun rise. He coughed.

"We're almost home and we have to go to work." Troy said to Chad. Chad stood up and started walking with him. "And I have to pick up Brie, so let's go." He raised his eyebrow.

"Brie?" He wondered as Troy nodded. "What's going on between you two anyway?" He asked his best friend. Troy laughed.

"Me and her are just really good friends. That's it." He said trying to hold back from what he was going to say.

"Yeah okay, and me and Taylor are dating." He said sarcastically. Troy wondered why he brought up Taylor.

"Are you?" He pushed and Chad made a face.

"No way in hell." He said. Troy didn't buy it.

"We just flirt a little but honestly were really good friends." He said catching his breath finally.

"So you're telling me that you don't get flutters when you see her, or when you get texts from her?" Troy shook his head at him. "Alright, just wondering. Let's go loser." Chad took off and Troy groaned annoyed.

"You're the loser, loser." He said chasing him. Once he got home, he checked his phone before taking a shower, seeing a text from Gabriella. His stomach fluttered slightly as he read over the information. She was already there checking on her trauma patient. He sighed reading the text over to make sure.

 **Gabriella:**

 _Morning Bolton, I'm already here checking on Mr. Crain. I'll see you later._

He sighed, stepping into the shower. Thinking of something witty and playful to say but he drew a blank thinking of Chad's words. Maybe they did have something more?

* * *

She stood next to Doctor Choi as he spoke to their family. He unfortunately slipped into brain dead this morning. He was explaining the difficulty that he had during the surgery. He was doing fine, but there was so much one could do with surgery in a difficult position.

"So I will leave you with goodbyes." The two doctors left and Gabriella felt sorrowful. "Sometimes it sucks, but you know god has it planned." She nodded looking at the family.

"He had a strong fight." She noted looking at the reception desk as Doctor Choi was uninterested.

"Alright, Thanks Gabriella. See you around." He walked off and she looked over examine his charts. Dolores was working the table that day and she smiled seeing Gabriella. Dolores was like everyone's grandma. She had a dark complexion and she was quite old, but she was still active, more than ever.

"Someone looks beautiful today." She said at her. Gabriella gave her a small smile. Sharpay might have gone overboard with the look today. She straightened her hair and did her make-up. She looked beyond beautiful, but even without, she still was.

"Thank you." She picked a chart up feeling sad. She looked over Mr. Crains file.

"The good ones always die." She said. Gabriella felt sad.

"Yeah..." She said distant. "Alright Dolores, have a good day okay?"

"Oh you too sweet heart. You better stop by later!" She smiled as Gabriella walked off wanting to hide. She walked into the on call room and turned the lights off. She sat there and felt depressed. She lost her first patient, even if she wasn't the head of the case, her name would go down on the case as assisting medical professional on his surgery. She remained still.

Troy walked around with such a good outlook on life. He took care of a little boy today and it brightened up his day. He had to go to the bathroom and look for Gabriella. He saw the on call room dark, figuring it was unoccupied. He opened the door and spotted her lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey you." He said trying to get eye contact. She looked at him and it hit him how beautiful she looked today. He walked over and sat next to her.

"Mr. Crain died." She said sighing and looking at him. That was a low blow.

"Oh Brie..." He said reaching out for her hand. She held his hand closing her eyes.

"I mean, it just sucks. Letting something like that happen." She said sitting up and snuggling into him. He allowed her to snuggle. "Thanks for being here for me." She said feeling much better whenever she was in his arms. He nodded.

"Anytime, just for you." She smiled standing up. He made her day so much better and she loved him for that. They both parted ways and she went to do her daily rounds. He stepped out and went on with his rounds with the other group of interns.

She was tired and angry. She was sitting in the medical library late in the night with Troy trying to figure out what to do with one of her patients. He doesn't have kidney disease, but he had a failure with his kidneys. He "Took care of himself", but she wanted to get down to his illness. Doctor Martin put him on the transplant list, and Gabriella is working hard.

"Did you examine his kidneys to see any unusual aspects of it?" He asked and she nodded looking up at him. "Then I don't know. Did you talk to Doctor Martin?" He asked her.

"Yeah, and she said not to worry about it." She told him and he groaned slamming the book she was reading shut.

"If she said not to, then don't!" Troy looked at her like she was in trouble.

"Well, if I'm going to be a doctor, then I should be able to do this!" Troy chuckled looking at the watch.

"Alright, let's go home." He said looking around stretching. She nodded grabbing her things, saying goodbyes to people in the library to some fellow interns. She got a text from Taylor.

 **Taylor:**

 _Sharpay and Fiance' are at home banging all night. Wouldn't be safe to be there for a while._

Gabriella burst out in laughter reading the text. Troy looked over her shoulder and read the text laughing with her. They walked to his car, she looked out the window.

"Would you mind if I went home with you tonight?" She asked him and his heart fluttered. She looked at him waiting for his response. "I'll leave before bed time."

"Uh. Yeah. I wouldn't mind." He cracked a smile. Driving home was so easy considering that they lived two minutes away from the hospital. They walked in, got some beers, food, and hid in his room. She took her hoodie off and plopped down on his bed. He turned the TV on and relaxed opening up a beer. The two watched the New York Yankees battle it out for a win.

"I'm so glad you're a Yankees fan. If you were a Mets fan, I think I'd disown you." He told her and she gasped. He laughed at her and she joined in.

"That's true, I'd do the same." He laughed at her. She was sitting on the edge of his bed, only a little space. He sat there and looked at her as she sat there drinking beer, relaxing. He fell over and rested his head on her shoulder. She smiled and sat back, letting him snuggle into her even more. She put her beer down, and the two watched the game cuddling with each other.

And from that night on, something both in them changed. And it would never be the same again.


	4. Chapter 4

He yawned stretching when he felt a warm body next to him. He looked down to see Gabriella sleeping gently in his arms. He looked at the clock that read 5 am, smiling winning another hour and a half to sleep. He snuggled into her closer as he heard her move slightly, fearing that he woke her up. She yawned, turning around and rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. He held her back wanting not to feel the way he was starting to feel. After an hour rolled around, she instinctively woke up realizing she was in his arms. She blinked a couple of times yawning then looking at his face smiling.

"Wakey wakey." She told him as he groaned closing his eyes shifting in his sleep. He looked at the clock quickly then closing his eyes.

"Really six am. You wake up this early." He said annoyed burying his face in the crook of her neck. She giggled running her hands through his hair when he paused feeling that feeling again. He pulled back looking at her, seeing her return the stare. Slowly she leaned in close, kissing him gently on the lips. He kissed back, pulling her body closer to his. She pulled back looking into his eyes, him looking in hers as she opened her mouth.

"Morning Troy." Chad walked right in and the two quickly rolled away. She looked away and Troy looked right at Chad giving him a glare. "Whoops, sorry." He ran down the hallway. Gabriella looked back at him.

"Sorry." Troy said.

"Don't be." She said awkwardly sitting away from him. She gave him a smile as she stood up walking to the dresser grabbing her hoodie and putting it on. He sat there silently looking at his hands. She walked over, and sat right next to him slipping her hands into his, looking into his eyes.

"I didn't mean to cross the line or anything." He told her looking into her eyes. She smiled brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"You didn't." She added. "I actually did." She giggled looking at him. He sighed. They sat there for a few moments.

"It just felt natural and I don't know, I just leant in and it just felt natural." She blabbered. He laughed looking at her.

"Gabriella, you don't have to explain yourself." He said chuckling. They sat there again in silence. "So what does this mean about us?" He asked her wanting to know about their little relationship. She wondered.

"I like you." She said.

"I like you too." He said feeling relief.

"I do, it's just. I don't want to get in trouble at work or anything." She said honestly. He nodded feeling the same exact way. Her phone went off and she stood up and walked over getting her phone. She quickly dialed Sharpay who left four voicemails. Troy stood up and stretched walking to the bathroom. "I'm fine!" She shouted into her phone.

He walked downstairs, getting breakfast before work seeing Chad eat cereal. He raised an eyebrow at Troy.

"Oh yeah, really good friends." He said throwing a banana at his best friend. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Shut it Chad." He said pouring milk in his Cheerios. Gabriella walked down the stairs a little confused. She smiled at Chad and he smiled at her.

"Morning mi amore." He said to her handing her a cereal bowl. "You car pooling with us?" She nodded eating her breakfast. "This should be fun." He commented sipping his coffee and they both glared at him.

* * *

Sharpay quickly burst into the hospital searching for her best friend with a curious Taylor following her. Sharpay turned the corner walking into the locker room. She looked around and saw no sign of her. She walked around and ran into Troy. He was startled, but then he quickly gained his composure.

"Hey Sharpay." He said casually.

"Have you seen Gabriella?" She raised an eyebrow. "She never came home last night and I was worried…"

"She didn't come home?" He asked just as confused and her face dropped.

"Yeah, she didn't pick up her phone until this morning." Taylor pipped up from the back row and Troy just smirked.

"She ran off to check up on her patients before rounds." He told Sharpay and she rolled her eyes. Typical Gabriella. Troy walked off going to his patients room, passing the one Gabriella was in.

"Am I going to live?" The little girl asked her. Gabriella smiled patting her hand.

"You are going to live. They're just going to remove this little thing in your stomach that isn't working." She told her little female patient tickling her stomach. She giggled giving her a weak smile.

"And will I get ice cream?" She asked her. Gabriella smiled and laughed.

"As much as you want. Now get some sleep and I will check on you later." She smiled leaving the room seeing Troy. She smiled wider. "Hey." She said biting her lip and looking at him. He smiled pulling her into a hug. She whispered into his shoulder. "No PDA." She told him with a smile.

"How is it PDA if were not dating?" He chuckled. They broke the lock, and walked down the hallway to the nurse's station.

"Got me there Bolton." She smiled. Troy was basking in the happiness from early this morning. He looked at her as she was looking over a few charts.

"Well, I'd like to take you out on a date." He said with a smirk. She looked at him with a smile as she brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Okay." She paused biting her lip. "When?" She asked. He thought about it as he was observing the chart.

"Tonight." He demanded and she looked at him confused.

"Tonight?" She asked him slowly.

"Tonight." He reassured. She sighed.

"Alright. It's a date." He said putting his hand out. She shook it.

"I'll pick you up at 7." He said and she smiled as she walked off with a chart. She looked at her watch that read 8 am. She scrambled around, looking for her group.

She ripped her mask off, threw it in the garbage and took her cap off. She sighed scrubbing her hands clean before she stopped and stared into the surgery room. She stared at the elder patient that was being stitched up, and ready to go to the morgue. Gabriella dropped her head groaning as Doctor Martin walked in, standing next to her.

"It's alright for patients to die sometimes." She said, making the situation less sorrowful. "It happens all the time, but as doctors, we do the best we can." Gabriella nodded looking at her. Martin offered a smile back. "It's only noon, we have more lives to save today." She smiled and Gabriella cracked a smile.

She said goodbyes, left and walked down the way, grabbing her lunch and sitting at the table waiting for Taylor or Sharpay. She was scrolling on her phone for some time when pounding footsteps pulled her attention from her phone. She looked up seeing Troy run towards her with a huge grin.

"I have to scrub in on a surgery!" He shouted excitedly. "A patient tore his shoulder muscle and I get to scrub in!" He shouted excitedly. Gabriella smiled back at him.

"That's amazing!" She cooed as he ran off again. She frowned. "Alright then." She said loud and obnoxious making him stop.

"I have to do it now! Sorry. I'll see you later though!" He winked running off to his surgery. Gabriella giggled sighing trying to get her mind off the patient that died.

He scrubbed out of the surgery two hours later exhausted. He smiled looking at the clock anticipating his date in four hours, and his work day ending in three. He walked down the wing finding the on call room unoccupied. He plopped on the bed smiling as a nap slowly began to wash over him. He heard the door open gently, and then closing. He opened one eye seeing Gabriella fall onto the bed right next to him. He smirked letting her snuggled with him. She closed her eyes, beginning to fall asleep.

"Doctor Montez, are you trying to seduce me before our date?" He asked with an inquiring tone. He looked down at her as she slept. He chuckled.

"Oops, too late." She giggled and he laughed. Both their beepers went off and they both froze, remember the last time they slept in the room when there was an emergency. The two left the room again looking for where they were to go. She was being requested for a different reason then he was. The two split off, both looking back at each other.

Later on, she heard her beeper go off as she finished yet another stack of paper work. Her eyebrow raised, walking over and checking out what the desire was for her. It was a code red, the panic beep. She quickly bolted out of the nurse's station, running to the emergency room. There she saw a fight between three men begin. She looked at interns who stood by watching the whole scene go down. She groaned pushing one guy on the floor where an intern grabbed him and held him down. She currently situated herself in the middle of the fight. The two guys were shouting at each other. She looked at the two, one being a brunette and the other being a dirty blonde.

"Okay, calm it down!" She said turning around to the guy who dropped a major 'F' bomb around children who were around. When she turned around, the two guys were getting closer, and she put both her hands out to prevent them from getting any closer.

"You son of a bitch, I hate you!" The brunette shouted and Gabriella looked at him about to say something when she heard the dirty blonde shout, bringing his fist back, trying to punch the brunette, but he grabbed Gabriella using her as shield where he punched her square in the face.

Once six o'clock rolled in, he happily walked into the locker room, preparing to change when Chad burst through the door, looking for him.

"Hey, I need you-" Chad started.

"No way man, I'm done. I have to get ready for my date tonight." He said reminding Chad about the earlier events this morning with her. Chad crossed his arms sighing deeply.

"Well if you want to have a date tonight, we have to treat her first..." Chad said when he saw Troy put his scrubs back on bolting out of the door.

"Where?" He asked turning professional searching the rooms.

"Uhh. Emergency wing." He said. Troy nodded walking quicker searching around the pit, not seeing her. He looked around and found a room where he saw Taylor walk into. Troy quickly walked in there, seeing her lying in the bed with an ice bag pressed onto her face. Her hair was down, out of the ponytail she had earlier and she was still in her scrubs. Troy walked by her bedside grabbing the charts from Taylor. She swatted him.

"No, she's mine." Taylor barked. Troy stepped back, pulling his hands away in the air defensively. Gabriella immediately blushed, hiding her face even more.

"Go away Troy!" She shouted embarrassed. He chuckled leaning over her bed getting closer to her face.

"C'mon babe." He said unaware of people around them. Taylor raised an eyebrow. With much hesitation, she pulled the ice bag off her face. Troy stared at her face intently seeing the damage that was done. She had a cut, baggy, and slightly black and blue eye with a bruised nose. She looked at him sadly. "Who did this to you?" He asked boiling over. Chad laughed.

"She broke up a fight in the ER." He said standing in the back as the room got smaller with people. Troy looked at her quickly laughing. He looked over her face again let out a laugh again, making her laugh this time.

"You? Little Gabriella!?" He teased laughing with Chad. She rolled her eyes looking at Taylor.

"Stop!" She yelled at him.

"I'm going to prep you for a facial x-ray, I'm still sticking to the fact that you have a slight concussion. I want to make sure you don't have a fractured eye socket." Taylor said writing this down. She looked at Troy sadly again and he sighed knowing that she'd have to stay for a couple more hours, missing their date. He gave her a smile as Taylor finished her analysis.

* * *

It was late in the night when she finally got out of the terrible testing. She didn't fracture her eye socket, but she was bruised badly. She changed into comfortable jeans, and a long sleeve navy v-neck. She sighed happy that she was getting the day off tomorrow for the hit on her face. Possibly two days. Her phone rang as she was leaving the locker room.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey lady. Are you still at the hospital?" Troy asked cheerfully.

"Technically yes. But I'm on my way home." She said yawning. There was a pause on the other end. "Are you home?" She asked as she clocked out, walking past the nurses station.

"Yeah. Oh hey, can you go into the on call room and look for my phone? I can't seem to find it." She nodded walking down the hallway where their little on call room was. She touched the handle and stopped. If he lost his phone, why was he calling her then?

"Troy you're dumb." She said annoyed checking her phone seeing that he hung up. She groaned opening the door, hoping to fall asleep right there. But when she did she saw him standing there with a bouquet of flowers. She looked at him.

"I'm not dumb." He said hurt. She looked at him dressed in a comfy shirt and blue jeans. She lit up.

"Troy..." She said looking about the room that was full of lit candles.

"I know that our night got ruined, but I couldn't help but getting something together." He smiled gesturing to the picnic like set up. There was a blanket out, candles around it, and the hospital food lying there. She smiled looking at him. "I wanted to make it special no matter what. And seeing that we spend most of our time here, it's perfect." He finished as her heart warmed up. She walked over hugging him tightly. They held each other for some time before he said, "Let's eat."

* * *

Hey everyone thanks for the love! From follows to reviews you guys have been amazing. Should I pick a set day of the week to update this story? It's completed, I just wanted to see if you guys wanted a set day of the week like Fridays for me to publish. Your feedback means the world. xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

A month later, the two were going steady with dating. It was hard at first, but once they worked around their work schedule, everything settled out smoothly. He would take her out to different restaurants, and she would pick the fun activity after like bowling or a movie. But now, she recently got slammed with continuous On Call nights putting a halt on their plans. When he arrived, she'd be already working the day before. She knew it was too good to be true, thinking she wouldn't get scheduled so often.

In the middle of the afternoon, he sighed finally getting a break for the day. He quickly retreated to the on call room hoping to find Gabriella because she wasn't returning his texts. He opened the door, seeing her sleep there, snoring loudly. He smirked jumping into bed with her, burying his face in her shoulder, spooning her comfortably. She barely budged, making him wonder how long she was sleeping. He quickly sat up, searching her for her beeper, making sure she didn't miss any important surgery. She quickly jolted as she found him practically hovering her. She groaned turning over on her back. He pecked her lips real quick as he tried to check her beeper when she kissed back running her hand through his hair. He pulled away starting deeply in her eyes.

"Hey." He said gently.

"Hey." She said softly opening her eyes yawning. "What time is it? I have to go and do rounds" She closed her eyes again, about to drift off.

"It's about 1:30." He told her. She yawned again turning and snuggling into the pillow. She opened her eyes staring at the door.

"Why are we doctors?" She asked him. He chuckled.

"Because we're stupid..." He joked. She hit him gently and he shrugged. "I have no idea. We want to save lives?"

"Or because we want to live like Greys Anatomy?" She asked and he looked around and then at her crouching looking into her eyes.

"Now it seems like it." He smirked looking into her eyes. He noted how baggy and tired they were, looking deeply shut down. He dug in his pocket for a flashlight. "When's the last time you ate?" He asked her going into full doctor mode as he was about to flash the light in her eyes. She groaned swatting his hand away and rolled her eyes getting out of bed.

"Like, yesterday night. I don't remember." She said waving him off. He stood up puzzled.

"You need to eat babe." He said sternly. She rolled her eyes again, walking into the bathroom, turning a cold faucet on, splashing her face with cold water to wake her up. Troy didn't give up. "When's the last time you actually had a good night's rest?" He inquired walking into the bathroom. She was patting her face, looking at him.

"About three nights ago." Troy's eyes almost popped out of his head. Who was scheduling these tortuous days for her? On call nights usually lasted 36 hours. Her beeper went off and she quickly checked it. Surgery time. "Adios." She said about to leave Troy there. He grabbed her arm quickly staring into her eyes.

"Gabriella..." He said sternly. "Promise me you won't scrub in on the surgery." He told her. She shook him off.

"I'm fine!" She rebuttled. He shook his head.

"Just don't scrub in." She nodded, lying to his face. He bent down and kissed her before she left the room, him shortly following.

From a near distance, two other doctors were at the surgical board, discussing the events that they just witnessed. Doctor Martin capped her expo marker adjusting her black framed glasses. She looked over to Doctor Johnson who stared over puzzled.

"Is my intern having a sexual relationship with your intern?" She asked him. He chuckled capping his expo marker and looking at her. The fifty year old man looked at the young doctor in front of him.

"I wouldn't say sexual relations. The two sneak around and seem to look like they weren't engaging in such activity. They seem to want to keep their relationship under hush." He said learning from his observations. Sharpay walked by and Doctor Martin stopped her.

"Doctor Evans," She started. "Is Doctor Montez having a fling with Doctor Bolton?" Laura asked her trying to get to the bottom of this. Sharpay simply laughed, looking at her.

"She isn't. She'd tell me by now..." She paused looking over to Taylor. "She's my bestfriend..." She trailed off wondering if Gabriella wasn't telling her anything, or everything. "I have to go..." She said distracted, leaving the two doctors. Laura rolled her eyes.

"Give it time Laura." Rob said. He looked at the board.

"Well, I have a surgery to attend to. Simple hernia procedure." She started to leave but she stopped quickly. "If I let her do the surgery, maybe I can weasel something out of her?" She said excited. "Bye Rob!" She said running off quickly.

She was operating when she quickly got dizzy. Her vision began to blur and she felt like she was swaying back and forth. Doctor Martin looked up

"Doctor Montez, are you fine?" She asked seeing her intern struggle. She shook her head.

"Yeah, Perfect." She gave a tight smile to her continuing. She was just about to finish the last step of the surgery, which was attaching the skin back together. This had to be done precisely or else the patient could bleed out. Her vision went again and this time she fell back, tearing tissue off the diaphram. Doctor Martin began to panic, as the patient began to bleed. Gabriella quickly released her items, having the knife fall onto the pit of the stomach. She too began to panic, quickly grabbing it gently, making sure there was no further damage. The heart rate began to drop and Doctor Martin quickly took over.

"Get me more bags of blood!" She shouted, beginning to stitch up the accident. Gabriella stood there worried as to what she did. It was a simple surgery that she ruined, that could have killed the patient.

Troy saw the whole incident from up top. He shook his head angrily. He told her not to perform the surgery knowing she had mild sleep deprivation, fatigue, and not enough food in her system. He knew this would happen, yet he didn't know why he didn't tell her why.

"Go and get out." Martin told Gabriella soothingly. She wasn't mad yet, but she definitely was stressed. As the patient went stable, and they drained the access blood, the surgery ended. Gabriella was washing her hands carefully as everything finished. She sighed when she saw Doctor Martin walk next to her.

"What happened in there?" She demanded throwing her mask away sounding angry now. She washed her hands furiously. Gabriella stared at her resident.

"I got dizzy and lost my concentration. Everything went blurry." She admitted looking at her white shoes. Laura huffed running a hand through her now medium length brown hair. She adjusted her glasses again.

"And why didn't you tell me?" She said disappointed. Gabriella sighed.

"I thought I would be fine..." She admitted. "I did-"

"Fine!?" She shouted, cutting her off.

"Go and get out." Doctor Martin said repairing the damage. Troy looked over to two people sitting in the front row standing up quickly. He crossed his arms worried, wondering what they were going to do. She pulled out her cell phone, dialing a number.

"Hello. Yes. Yes. We need to talk about what just occurred in the third operating room. Yes. Uh-huh. We need to get Doctor Montez into the press conference room. Yes. Serious measures. Alright, bye." The two officials walked out of the viewing room. He was nervous, wondering what they'd do to her. He didn't want her to get fired for the hospital's mistake. He had to find her. He ran quickly out of the room, and ran down the hall where the exit would be from the surgery room. He saw Doctor Martin leave the other way, and then seeing her walk his way. She had tears forming in her eyes. She saw him and she stopped.

"I'm so sorry..." She said looking at him. He was mad at her, but he couldn't for long knowing what was about to occur.

"It's okay." He offered walking up to her slowly. She snapped at him.

"Okay? Okay. I almost fucking killed the patient and you said it's okay?!" She shouted. _Irrational. Check ._ He walked up to her, soothing her. Rubbing the sides of her arms.

"Okay, do you want me to say, 'You're a fucking idiot'" He asked. She paused.

"Actually, yes." She said with no hint of sarcasm. Her beeper went off and she gulped. "Head of Interning department..." She asked reading it. She looked up at him wide eyed. "Am I going to be fired?" She asked afraid. Troy shook his head.

"No baby." He said pulling her into a hug. She felt shocked as she felt his arms engulf her. It was all too unreal. He let go and let her walk off. She turned back looking at him and he tried his best to force a smile and make sure everything was alright.

"You could have gotten this hospital in so much trouble. A pending lawsuit even." Carol shouted at her. Gabriella sat at the table, listening to the feedback from the group. Doctor Martin, the Chief, and the two associates sat with them, one being Carol and the other being Olivia. She couldn't say anything back. She would have been fired on the spot. "Are you aware of this?"

"Yes ma'am." Gabriella yawned uncontrollably. Carol raised an eyebrow, and Doctor Martin sighed.

"For further notice, I'm putting you on probation. During this period, you will be intently observed, and with that you might lose your job here." She said angrily. Gabriella's heart broke in two. She couldn't handle this. Doctor Martin panicked again.

"No, that's a little too harsh..." She said defending her favorite intern. Carol laughed at her.

"A little harsh? A little harsh would be firing her which took a lot of debate to do." Gabriella gulped. Troy at that moment barged in with another doctor. The five looked at him like he was crazy. The other doctor seemed uninterested and even bothered. Gabriella raised an eye brow at him.

"I'm Troy Bolton. Uh, for starters, I'd like to conclude that Doctor Montez has been running on no sleep for three days. This jack- This doctor had scheduled her to a terrible three day on-call period." He said. The room was silent. Carol cleared her throat.

"Is this true Doctor Montez?" She asked.

"Yes. I didn't want to admit it to anyone so I didn't look like I was complaining about the work load." She said honestly. There was a long pause.

"I'm revoking your probation period. That will be all. Doctor Maddison, with me please." Most of them cleared the room but for Chief, Troy, and Doctor Martin. Chief smiled at her.

"Go home and get some sleep Doctor Montez." He said patting her back. "And promise me this won't happen again." She nodded, as he left. Doctor Martin stuck around with the two as Gabriella and Troy both caught eye contact smiling.

"Is there anything going on between you?" She asked finally having them alone. Gabriella broke the lock looking into Laura's questioning ones. Gabriella smiled.

"No, we're just really close." Yeah, we've been going steady. Laura laughed not buying it.

"Well okay then." She left the two. Gabriella jumped onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. He held her carefully smiling at her.

"You." She said kissing him then pulling back. "Are." She kissed him again. "The Best." She kissed him again. He chuckled pulling back.

"You are too. Now let's get you home and sleeping alright?" She nodded as the two held hands, carefully making sure no one saw them.

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry this was late! But I was too busy packing for my last first day of college! So excited. So I decided on a Sunday publish because I'm typically attached to my laptop on Sundays.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later the interns had their Friday night free because the hospital is having a fundraiser for the learning program. The week before that, the girls went shopping for their dresses since it was a gala styled event. Prestigious congressmen, business people, and some celebrities showed up to this event. Gabriella was putting the finishing touches on her make-up, a casual smokey eye and red plump lips, when she got a text message from Troy.

Troy:

 _I can't wait to see what you're wearing._

She looked up and smirked walking to her mirror seeing her body in a tight dress that hugged all her curves. The red dress popped her tan and flared out at the bottom, like a mermaid fit. Taylor knocked on the door dressed in a champagne tight dress with her hair in a low bun.

"Damn Montez, you pulled it together." She smirked placing a hand on her hip.

"Same to you McKessie." She winked tucking a piece of hair back into her low messy bun. Taylor walked to the mirror too.

"Are you ready? Pay and I are having champagne downstairs while we wait for the guys." Gabriella nodded grabbing her clutch and turning her light off. They both walked down the stairs and smiled seeing Sharpay adjust her fiance' Matthew's bowtie. Sharpay was wearing a lavender dress that flowed gently off her body. Matthew wore a nice tuxedo with a lavender bowtie.

"Wow you guys look great!" Gabriella announced as Sharpay turned around and Matthew looked up smiling.

"You too Brie!" She said finishing up Matthew's attire. "Can you believe how cute he is? He bought that bowtie just to match me." He smirked and kissed her.

"Anything for you baby." He said looking up at the two girls obsessed with them. "When are the guys coming?" Gabriella broke her lock from the two looking down at her phone seeing nothing.

"Literally no idea." She said walking up to the counter and pouring herself some champagne when she heard the door open.

"Were here to fuck shit up." Chad announced in the kitchen as she turned around seeing them stand there wearing matching tuxes and sunglasses on. She giggled raising a hand to her mouth. Troy took his glasses off staring at Gabriella in awe. The room went silent as Gabriella felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she smiled looking into the lustful eyes of her loving boyfriend.

"Earth to Gabs and Troy." Taylor said sipping her glass. They looked at her as she raised her eyebrows. "Is there something you'd like to tell us?" She asked as they looked back at each other, Gabriella opening her mouth.

"They're dating, get over yourself Tay." Sharpay said going back to working on Matthew's tie. Taylor stuck her nose up, crossed her arms and pouted. Chad laughed taking his glasses off finally as Troy migrated to Gabriella giving her a quick kiss on the lips. He pulled back and she smiled seeing red on his lips. She giggled wipping her lipstick off him.

"You are absolutely gorgeous." He said needing to touch her, resting his hand on the small of her back. She smirked making his entire body melt, when she finished wiping the rest of her lipstick.

"And you are here to fuck shit up." She laughed to herself as she reached her hand out behind her for her champagne. She took a sip as Chad was talking to Taylor, defrosting her icy attitude. He grab a glass looking at her.

"So are we official now?" He asked looking down into her eyes.

"Well, you have to ask me properly." She said crossing her arms. He smirked opening his mouth.

"Gabriella, would you-" She put a finger to his mouth.

"Not, now…" She said turning away as she heard a horn honk outside. Taylor looked out the window gasping.

"Who got the limo!?" She screeched grabbing her purse and running outside.

* * *

The venue was spectacular when the group walked in to the gala. Troy's hand never left Gabriella's waist as they stood around talking to other interns. They introduced their selves, met with some big names, and danced a few times. After dinner, Troy pulled Gabriella onto the dance floor as a slow song came on. She rested her head against his chest, as he pulled her close as they swayed.

"I feel like this is our big coming out party." She said smiling and seeing some interns whispering around them. Troy laughed, looking down at her.

"Yeah, if only someone would say yes to being my girlfriend." She looked up and shot him a look. "I'm kidding." He said as she rested her head on his chest again.

"As my boyfriend what would you do?" She asked swaying to the music. "I have to make sure all the candidates who are vying for my love tell me." He chuckled dropping his head.

"I would make you meals because you suck at cooking." She laughed as he paused. "I would take you out after shifts." He looked over hearing the song begin to end as he pulled back dipping her. "And then I would kiss you like this all the time." He pulled her up pressing his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving into the kiss when the song ended, moving into a fast paced song.

Standing afar, there were two doctors standing there with their significant others. The man smirked nudging the doctor next to him.

"I told you so Martin." She looked over at him rolling her eyes.

"Well it was too good to be true…" She said smirking looking at him and then at the young couple as they laughed with each other.

"I just assumed that they were being smart." Doctor Johnson said.

"Oh pipe down sweetheart. They are just adorable." His wife said hitting him on the chest softly. "We were young and in love like that." She said cooing. Doctor Martin this time raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? Doctor Johnson in love." Her husband, Ron asked. Laura hit him softly as he turned to face both of them.

"Amy was a nurse and I was an intern…" He said facing Troy and Gabriella again, seeing them head towards the exit. "I wouldn't let her out of my sight." He said sighing as the Martins smiled together. "Okay you're right, I'll give them this one." He chuckled.

* * *

She laughed to herself as she popped a grape in her mouth. He rubbed her feet as they sat on her bed drinking wine and having grapes with cheese and crackers. Gabriella took a fall on their way into the house leading Troy to take care of her.

"You're the clumsiest person I've ever met." He laughed at her, as she pouted.

"I was trying to be sexy." She said huffing. He leaned over to her, kissing her. He leaned on her.

"You're always sexy." He said kissing her. She smiled kissing back at him. He deepened the kiss, letting go and kissing down her neck when her phone went off. The two groaned looking over at it.

"Its fine, it'll go to voicemail." She told him. Troy sat up, straddling her and reaching over to get it.

"Were doctors. We have to check it." She groaned hoping it wasn't Sharpay or Taylor. But when she saw, 'Western Medical' she answered immediately.

"Hello?" She asked sitting there. Troy got off of her, and rolled over on the side of her as she carried conversation. She stood up, grabbed her comfy clothing, and sighed hanging up the phone. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I have to go in and check up on something." She told him standing up. He sat up stretching.

"Want me to give you a ride?" He asked. "I mean, I can just go home and-"

"No. It's fine. You can stay here." She quickly left the room, slamming the door shut. He sat there stunned wondering what happened in the phone call. He looked at the clock, figuring he had five hours until work started. He rested back, closed his eyes, and debated whether or not he should go off with her. Then he decided to respect her space because he knew she would be upset with him.

The next morning, the group woke up and went to work. As Troy entered the locker room, he saw that her locker remained untouched, figuring that she was either working, or something else. He was utterly confused. He dressed in his blue scrubs, walking over to the surgical board. He saw the name, 'Montez' written for surgery scheduled for later today. He looked at the room number, walking over seeing an interning group already in there. He sighed walking in, looking around seeing an older woman in bed.

"Are you always this stubborn?!" She joked and the group laughed. He heard Gabriella groan, walking out of the bathroom with water.

"Mom, shut it." She snapped looking at the group, completely missing eye contact with Troy, not even noticing him there. She was still wearing her outfit from the gala with a cardigan over it. Her hair was pulled out from her bun leaving long cascading curls. He sighed, crossing his arms.

"I'm not your mother." She said making Gabriella stop and sigh. "Well, anyways thank you for gawking at me, but now it's time for you to all leave. I must have my rest, so please, go." She told them nicely as they all filled out, but Troy. He observed Gabriella's mom who looked like an older sister to Gabriella. Not as old, but still, there. She caught eye contact with him. "What did I say?" She asked him and Gabriella looked up from her mother's charts seeing him.

"Um…Can you leave please?" He just stood there staring as her nice act dropped. "Get out!" She shouted as he nodded, walking out.

"Well that was rude of you-" He heard her mom say as he walked down the hallway. He wondered what to do when he walked back to the nurses station when a blonde walked his way.

"Hey have you seen Gabi?" Sharpay asked. Troy sighed grabbing charts.

"Rather have not..." He said looking at her. "Her mom's in the hospital." Sharpay raised an eye brow.

"Oh my god, again?" Sharpay asked throwing her hair up in a ponytail.

"What?" Troy asked surprised. Sharpay sighed grabbing her charts bringing them to her chest. "Is she always here?" He wondered.

"It's not my place to tell but her mom's been sick through all her teens." Sharpay walked over. "When she's ready she'll tell you." He nodded looking at the floor.

Gabriella changed into her scrubs finally, leaving her mom's room. She leaned against the door closing her eyes and resting her head. She needed to find Troy after her rounds to apologize to him for her attitude earlier. She had a lot to worry about and decided that as soon as she saw him, he at least deserved to know. She quickly finished her rounds, grabbing an apple and searching for Troy. She found him standing at the nurse's station looking over his charts. She walked up to him.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened..." She said with a frown. He looked at her smiling.

"Hey, shit happens it's alright." He said cooly. She raised an eyebrow as he winced. "That came out wrong..." He said turning to her. "I meant that things happen, and it's okay if you don't want to tell me." Gabriella rolled her eyes smiling and dragging him to pediatrics as they stood in front of the baby viewing window. She softened up.

"It's my spot to relax." She said sighing looking at the little babies. "My mom has terminal brain cancer." She started off slowly. Troy looked at her as she stared at the babies with a soft smile. "We just found out this morning that its terminal and the treatments weren't working." She said catching his stare and looking at him.

"I'm sorry Gabriella." He said seriously. She smiled at him, sighing softly.

"I'm ready. I'm ready for her to just let go but she keeps on fighting it and then resting, and then fighting it again." She looked at the ground. "Ever since I was 12, I just thought my mom was crazy. I just thought that she was acting out and embarrassing me at school because she was crazy. It wasn't until the cops brought her back home one night when I was 16 that we knew something was wrong with her. My dad decided to bring her to the doctor and they found a Meningioma tumor the size of a grape." She said finally sitting down and taking a bite of her apple. Troy followed.

"Did the treatments work?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Shrank the tumors and then kept it silent for a year or two, then she was back at it." She looked at him.

"And is she there mentally?" He asked her, his last question.

"No way. She has a severe case of delirium with her tumor. It's extremely aggressive and now she's Hyperactive and Hypoactive. When I walked in the room, she screamed at me and saying how much I ruined her life." Gabriella sighed. "I really didn't want you two to meet under these pretenses. And it's too soon in our relationship, we've only been dating for a month and-" Troy grabbed her face and looked into her eyes.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be alright." He said hearing his beeper. He looked down.

"I'll see you later." He said winking at her.

* * *

Hey everyone, how is your friday night? Well I hope its great now because of my publish. Sorry for a late update, I've been so busy /3 Have a great week!


	7. Chapter 7

It was one of those rainy nights in New York. Gabriella looked at her watch as she stood around the windows watching the rain pour, feeling a bad feeling. She felt a body walk up next to her, looking over her shoulder to see Doctor Martin. She smiled at her as Gabriella looked back out the window.

"Do you ever get a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach for no reason?" She asked turning to her physician. Doctor Martin adjusted her frames and sighed.

"Sometimes I get that, but I never let it get to me." She said looking at her intern. "Why is something wrong with you and Troy?" She asked her. Gabriella shook her head.

"No we're fine. I haven't seen him since yesterday though." She sighed. "Maybe it's one of my patients...Did anyone die?" She asked her. Doctor Martin laughed to herself.

"No, none of your patients died. How long have you two been together?" She asked. Gabriella kept staring outside looking in the rain.

"About five months. Maybe I left my car window open." She said huffing. Laura wrapped her arm around Gabriella's shoulder.

"Everything should be fine. Just go relax in the on call room or do some rounds to keep you busy. Go see your mom?" She asked. Gabriella shook her head.

"My mom is so gone, it wouldn't even matter. She just keeps calling me her doctor." Gabriella turned to her. "But thank you for everything though." She said giving her a hug. Laura hugged back.

"No problem. I'll page you if I need anything." She smiled as Gabriella walked off.

"We need to get laid." Chad said as he sat at a red light. He looked over to Troy.

"I'm pretty content." He said looking at his friend. And he was. He loved spending time with Gabriella that didn't involve sex. They would watch movies, go over case studies, and go for drinks together. Sure he was a male and wouldn't mind having sex with her, but he loved the pace they were going at now, and didn't want to rush it.

"Yeah well, I need to." He said staring at the light that didn't change yet. Troy smirked looking at him.

"How about Taylor?" He asked smirking evilly. Chad groaned finally moving after the light changed.

"Not even if my dick fell off." He said. Troy was genuinely confused.

"Alright, conversation over. Let's just get the chinese food and go." Troy said pulling his phone out.

 _Troy:_

 _How many more hours till I get to see your beautiful face?_

He smiled looking down seeing her typing already.

 **Gabriella:**

 **Hopefully sooner than later.**

Laura Martin found that when she stared out the window of Western Medical in the famous Jackson wing, something would always happen. From the first time she stood here, her first patient delivered a baby, with a surprise twin to the time when her boyfriend decided to propose. It never made any sense having her stand by the window and something always happen. She turned her head seeing Chief. He smiled at her, looking out the window.

"And why are you here?" He asked her. Laura looked at the gray haired man. She sighed crossing her arms.

"My intern was standing here staring out the window." She said looking at the rain fall in the night.

"It's a slow night tonight." He said.

"I agree." She said sighing. He looked at her raising a brow.

"Is there something bothering you?" He asked her.

"Do you ever get a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach for no apparent reason?" She asked him. "My intern said that to me." He shrugged.

"I do but I never let it get to me. Who has time for that feeling when you're a doctor." He chuckled and she laughed.

"I said the same thing." She laughed checking her beeper that was now going off. She was being paged to Emergency. "I got a page for emergency. Care to join?" She asked chipper. He smiled.

"Why not?! It's a slow night." He walked off with her.

Taylor stood there getting her protective equipment on as she looked to her side seeing Gabriella stand there biting her lip. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"What's got you tonight?" She asked putting her gloves on. Gabriella was already ready.

"I've had this bad feeling all night. Doctor Martin told me to shake it off but it just keeps coming back." She she looking at Taylor.

"Whatever girlfriend." She said seeing the ambulance pull up, another following its tracks.

"Maybe I can give you a drink after shift to calm your nerves?" Kevin said smirking to Gabriella. Amelia burst out a laugh.

"I'll be seeing my boyfriend after work thank you." She said wrinkling her nose as the doors opening from the Ambulance. Doctor Martin and Chief stood behind them. The paramedics brought the first patient down, wheeling him to the group. Gabriella looked over and saw Chad lying back in the gurnee. Gabriella's heart dropped looking at the other ambulance open the door.

"You all know Chad." The paramedic said sarcastically. He grinned.

"I told you I'm fine." He said trying to sit up, but they pushed him back down. Taylor hit him making him yell out.

"Chad has bruised ribs and a possible concussion." They said as they wheeled him in. Taylor and Amelia ran in with them. Doctor Martin rolled her eyes at him seeing Gabriella stand there, her arms shaking when they wheeled the next victim.

"Male Troy Bolton-" She sucked all her air in seeing him lie in the gurnee, unresponsive with a bag valve mask across his face. Gabriella composed herself grabbing on his gurnee and running with them as the doctors instructed. Doctor Martin looked extremely concerned. She looked down at him, seeing his eyes closed and blood on his face. She saw where he cracked his head open, looking around and listening for any other injuries. "He has a pulse and is breathing, but just drifting in and out of conscious." They brought him in a room to evaluate and monitor his conditions.

"Gabriella get out." Doctor Martin said making her halt.

"No." She said cleaning the cut around his head, stabilizing the bleeding. She stared at her work on him like any other patient. Gabriella turned to her. "I need anesthetic for sutures." She said staring at her dead in the face. Doctor Martin nodded as the other doctors performed a head to toe body evaluation. Kevin cut his shirt, looking at the bruising. He pressed gently hearing Troy groan. Gabriella kept working, nubbing the gash on his head ignoring his response.

"Dammit Kevin don't touch that." He said opening his eyes slowly. He was still in the neck brace. Gabriella briefly looked down in his eyes that were looking at hers, then continued to suture his cut. "Brie." He said softly seeing her eyes begin to fill with tears. She blinked them away, one falling from her face as she completed his sutures. He frowned as she cleaned the area up, looking at Doctor Martin.

"What's next?" She asked. Laura walked over to Troy.

"Hi." She said softly pulling her light out of her pocket. "How are you feeling?" She asked him trying to get attention from his pupils

"I feel nauseous and have a headache." She nodded looking up to Gabriella.

"Prep him for an MRI just to be sure." He began to close his eyes and drift off again. Gabriella nodded leaving the room, walking to a nurse.

"Let radiology know we have a patient coming in for an MRI." The nurse nodded as she looked in his room as they filed out, a few remaining in there prepping him to be a patient. She walked in, seeing him now transferred to another bed, and now dressed in gowns. Laura put a bandage on his head where the wound was. She looked up and smiled.

"Ready?" Gabriella nodded, wheeling him out of the room and in the halls. Gabriella kept a straight face on as Laura looked at her. "It's okay Gabriella. You don't have to play doctor right now. He's your boyfriend and he needs you." She looked at her as they walked to Radiology. Laura saw her lip quiver, holding everything back. They wheeled him in, and she brought him in the room with the machine, Doctor 1Martin walking into the radiology room. Gabriella woke him up gently, helping him to the bed on the machine.

"Do you need a blanket?" She asked softly.

"Please?" He asked as she smiled at him, grabbing a blanket from the table nearby. She placed it on him, tucking it in comfortably. She then looked at the machine that went on. She placed a pillow comfortably under his head, working to get him comfy when he grabbed her arm stopping her. "Look at me." He said staring in her eyes. She stopped letting all the air out she was holding in since she saw the doors open up. "It's okay. I'm okay." He said stroking her hand again. Gabriella felt the tears fill up.

"Gabriella you ready?" She heard them ask, her eyes not leaving his as a tear rolled down her face.

"Yeah!" She called out looking at them giving them a thumbs up. She looked down at him. "Alright, so you have to keep your head still." She said her voice quivering as she tried to keep her tears back. "It will only take thirty minutes. If you need anything call out." She said as her voice quivered more and more. He brought her hand to his lips kissing it softly. She let a few more tears roll out when he let go. She pressed the button to let him in, quickly leaving the room. Doctor Martin followed her. Gabriella was crying softly, ripping the emergency scrubs off her, ripping off the gloves and throwing them at the wall. Laura ran up to her, scooping her in her arms as she cried. They slid down the wall, as Gabriella cried harder into Laura's shoulder. After a little while Gabriella finally calmed down, wiping her tears away.

"You did amazing out there." She told her. Gabriella smiled at her. "You kept your composure and treated him fairly."

"Thanks." She said playing with the bottom of her scrubs. "I was just so scared. I just kept running through my head that he was hurt so bad." She said looking down. "He's the only one besides you who can really calm me down." She said looking up.

"He does have that effect on people." She laughed. Gabriella sniffled laughing.

"He sure does." Gabriella sighed.

"Go get cleaned up, do your last rounds and get ready to go home. I'll page you his room number when we get him in.

* * *

Gabriella got her act together, visited her patients completing her rounds, and then stopping at the baby gallery while she waited. She clocked out, and got into her comfy clothes looking in the mirror and pulling out her make-up bag, and covering the red on her face from crying. She smiled and got a page looking down and seeing the room number. She smiled gathering her things and walking to the room. She looked in the door's window and saw him sleeping gently. Gabriella walked in, looking over his monitors and ivy bag full of pain killers. He stirred waking up and seeing her. She smiled leaning over and giving him a kiss.

"Hey babe." He said kissing her again. She kissed him back harder, placing her hands on his cheeks. "Maybe I should get in accidents more often." He winked at her as she pulled away. She just laughed wanting to hit him.

"How about no." She said shaking her head. He sighed as she grabbed the chair and pulled it closer to the bed. "What happened even?" She asked.

"Chad was being an idiot like he usually is and didn't see the car coming on my side." He said sitting up. "Everything's good. I just had whiplash so no concussion or any cranial bleeding." She nodded yawning. "You were amazing." He said.

"Except for my breakdown after you were getting your MRI." She laughed yawning again.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest?" He asked her. She sighed.

"All I wanted to do was sleep in your arms tonight."

"It still could happen." He laughed scooting over for her in bed. She smiled got up and snuggled into his side. He winced a little.

"I'll stay for a few more minutes and then I'll go home okay?" She asked him.

"Sounds perfect to me." He said kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Hey all! Sorry these are late! Maybe some compelling reviews, favorites, follows etc. to get my ass in gear ;)

Oh and last chapter, I forgot to make the edit, but Gabriella and Troy have been dating for four months in that chapter and it said one. Sorry, I goofed.


	8. Chapter 8

Troy sighed rubbing his eyes as he walked into conference room where he met with a group of his interns. Doctor Johnson walked in, handing out charts and smiling at all of them. Troy felt good to be back in the swing of things. He was given two weeks off from the accident, so he was more than ready to get back in the action. He couldn't wait to bother his Gabriella at work again.

"Today you will be taking care of the charts I gave you." He looked down at his and saw Montez. He looked up at the clock sighing and walking to the cancer ward. He reached her room, knocking on the door. He smiled seeing the eldest Montez, patting her sheets, and organizing around her. He could watch and observe her all day if he could, putting the pieces together of his current girlfriend.

"Hello Mrs. Montez." Troy said standing in the door way. She looked at him and simply smiled.

"Well hello there!" She said smiling at him.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked her walking over and observing her vitals on the screen. He wrote them down on the chart.

"I'm actually quite dizzy." She said fluffing her pillow. She observed him intently. "Are you single?" She asked tilting her head. He looked up at her surprised.

"Are you hitting on me Mrs. Montez?" He asked. She laughed to herself patting her sheets down.

"You would have been a perfect man for my daughter. My youngest that is." He was really confused but also understanding at the same time. "My oldest is married with a child. My Gabriella on the other hand went missing."

"Oh I'm sorry Ma'am. Did she ever show up?" He asked walking around and checking her ivy bag of chemo. She shook her head.

"She disappeared when she was 17. She called once, but other than that I don't know. I think she's alright." Her mom said. Troy felt his heart sink. Gabriella left home early?

"I'm sorry to hear about that Mrs. Montez." He said standing there and looking at her.

"It happens to some of us." She said sighing. "She had the deepest brown eyes I've ever seen." She described.

"Beautiful huh?" He asked watching her reactions. She smiled softly, a warm smile at him.

"Yes." She said looking at the small watch on her wrist suddenly uninterested. "I actually have to take a nap right now, so if you wouldn't mind." He nodded.

"If you need me, you know what to do." She nodded sinking into her sheets. He left the room, about to shut the door when he saw Gabriella crying, looking at him. His heart broke seeing her stand there, looking up at him with tears down her face. She mustered up a smile holding the charts to her chest.

"I'll see you at lunch?" She asked wiping a free tear. He simply wrapped his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

"She's sick. Please remember that. She's not forgetting you on purpose." He reprimanded. She sighed closing her eyes.

"If I hadn't have left so early-"

"Stop beating yourself up Brie." He said with a frown. "Learn to let go of things that aren't in your control." He said with a smirk. She sighed smiling.

"Okay." She said looking up at him. "How did I get blessed with the best boyfriend ever?" She asked as he leaned in closer.

"I don't know but he's pretty amazing right?" He asked inches from her face.

"Doctor Bolton." He heard Doctor Johnson say. Gabriella spun on her heels and walked the other direction. "Stop having kissy face with Doctor Montez." He warned as some other interns giggled at the embarrassment. Troy hit his head on the wall.

"Alright interns. We're going to give you all the day off!" Doctor Johnson announced and they all looked around the room confused. Doctor Martin simply smiled.

"But were going to mix it up today. We decided since you all have done a spectacular job so far, were going to have Intern Olympics." She said pulling down the screen, as the projector lit up with a power point presentation.

"We have 30 of you and unlike being in your usual groups, we all have mixed interns together by drawing from a hat. Some of you will be in the same group, some of you won't." Doctor Flores said as he paced around the room. Troy squeezed Gabriella's hand as she was looking around at them. She looked at him and smiled.

"There are four events and each intern will complete only one event or doubling up. so when you get in groups, plan strategically." Another doctor said, one Gabriella barely recognized.

"First event is the suture contest held in the ER. There are dummies and each of us will be standing at a bed with a stop watch to time you and see how fast and accurate you can complete sutures." Doctor Johnson said. "One intern competes."

"The second event is having a patient describe pain symptoms to one intern and then we will time you and see how fast you can diagnose them." Sharpay said looking around the room.

"The third is seeing how accurately and efficient you all complete your rounds." Doctor Martin said handing a sheet over to Chief standing next to her.

"And the final one is actually scrubbing into a minor surgery with one of us. I must remind you that if you DARE try to rush the surgery for completion or break professionalism, you will be asked to leave our program." Chief reprimanded. "So for this one, two interns will compete in this. The interns that score the highest will get a day off tomorrow, and the intern with the most points will get an increase in pay" Troy looked at the board as they put up the group names.

"I'm ready to kill it." Chad whispered leaning over to Troy. Troy simply chuckled, observing the groups they were putting together. Gabriella was too busy going over a patient's chart to even notice the brewing competition around her. Until she heard Troy say,

"Fuck no. Nope, you're not in his group." Writing on the paper, she looked up a little confused focusing on the board. She read her name in Sharpay's group, with Kevin right below hers. She raised an eyebrow and turned to him.

"Are you jealous?" She asked him with a smirk on her face. He turned to her, his blue eyes deep and full of anger.

"Yes actually. I hate him and I know he will try to put a move on you." He said huffing. Gabriella stared at him with a blank expression, slowly creeping into a giggle. He stared at her annoyed. "I'm being serious. You're all mine." He pouted and crossing his arms. Gabriella continued to giggle, grabbing his hand.

"You're the only man I have eyes for. So what if he's in my group, he's already in my intern group. I see him daily." Troy sighed feeling her kiss him on the lips. "I promise you."

"Alright interns let's go!"

"So I get to scrub into a surgery with Doctor Montez." Kevin said slyly sitting next to Gabriella. She looked up from her case study adjusting her frames. The brunette looked at the black haired man with light green eyes smirk at her.

"I'm sorry, did I hear something speak?" She asked blandly seeing his smirk fall off his face. She smiled to herself, looking down at the notes. He huffed.

"Listen, just because you're uppity because you're dating Doctor Bolton, doesn't mean you have to be cold to a fellow co-worker." He snapped quickly. She sighed standing up, hugging the folders to her chest.

"I'm not cold, I'm just shutting you down all the time. Learn to take rejection jeeze." She said scoffing, turning on her heels where she slammed into a young male. "I'm so sorry!" She said adjusting her frames and seeing the very handsome man infront of her.

"It's okay Doctor…?" He pressed raising and eyebrow at her.

"Montez." She said shaking him hand.

"Adam Cotton." He said smirking at her, pulling his hand away crossing his arms.

"Oh, you're the chiefs son." She said tilting her head. "Nice to meet you." She said smiling at him.

"Likewise." He said cooly. "This hospital keeps hiring more and more attractive interns every year." He said smiling at her, Gabriella looking over her shoulder.

"See Kevin, take some notes." She turned backed to Adam. "I have to scrub in, so I'll see you around." She said walking away. "C'mon Kevin, we have a competition to win." She said smirking as he followed like a little puppy.

"So how big is Bolton's dick?" Kevin asked blantly as he took a bite out of his apple. Gabriella gasped.

"Doctor Walsh how could you ask such a question?" She said appalled at his boldness of questioning. He smirked winking at a nurse walking by.

"I just want to know what's keeping you from me." He said looking at her and she rolled her eyes. "You called me Doctor Walsh so it must be serious…" He said frowning.

"We haven't done anything like that so…" She said softly hearing Kevin laugh.

"And how long have you guys been together?"

"About three months." She said walking into the OR, scrubbing in. Kevin mimicked her, simply scoffing.

"And you guys haven't done anything? Wow...that's something new." He said turning the faucet on.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked pulling her hair up into a bun, looking out into the operating room.

"Just that couples usually have sex pretty early on." He said putting his equipment on. "Men are like a well built machine that need to have sex to basically keep them alive." He said winking at her. "C'mon Montez, it's time to kick your ass." He said as she stood there, a little upset and worried about Troy and his sexual needs. She sighed gearing up as she walked in the OR.

Gabriella was sitting in the cafeteria looking straight ahead at the food vendors as she pondered what Kevin told her. She felt rough hands cover her eyes, immediately taking in Troy's scent. She smiled bringing her hands up to his, and locking them together as she brought them down to wrap around her chest.

"It's not fair how you always know it's me." He said with a smile leaning over to kiss her. She kissed him back softly.

"Get some new cologne so it won't be so easy." She said seeing him let go and sit right next to her.

"So Chinese or Mexican tonight?" He asked and she sighed reclining back in the chair.

"Mmm, Chinese." She said with a smile on her face thinking of her dinner. He chuckled at her, reaching for her fingers and locking theirs together. She frowned thinking back to Kevin. "Troy?" She asked feeling him gently caress her hand with one finger.

"Mmm?" He asked dreamily. She bit her lip.

"Are you sexually satisfied?" She asked him, worried about what he was going to say. He looked at her wide eyed.

"What are you talking about?" He asked half serious half jokingly. "Where did this come from?" He asked worried.

"Are you avoiding the question?" She asked raising an eyebrow. He chuckled.

"No, I'm just curious why you're bringing this up." He said pausing and sitting up to look her in the eye seriously. "I'm perfectly fine the way our pace is going. Sex complicates things and I enjoy how we're spending our time. Of course I would love to you know, but I'm alright with this pace and would enjoy to enjoy this a little longer." He said kissing her hand. "This whole Troy and Gabriella getting to know each other." She smiled at him, getting closer to him where she pressed a kiss on his lips.

"Kevin asked me how big your dick was so he could figure out why he couldn't have me." She said seeing his eyes go dark.

"He's dead." He said standing up quickly making her giggle as she stood up wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Kill him later, kiss me now." She said feeling his lips over take hers. She smirked feeling the passion from her handsome boyfriend. They pulled away feeling their beepers go off.

"Time to see who won!" He said with a huge smirk. They walked off together, Doctor Johnson lurking in the corner sticking his nose up at the two. He shook his head walking to the board room. When he got there, they were announcing the winners.

"Alright, thank you all for participating! But there had to be one winner and that group is Doctor Evans group." Gabriella cheered, clapping her hands loudly. Troy moaned sure that his group was going to win. "And the individual with the best score and getting a pay raise is….Doctor Bolton!" Doctor Martin said seeing him stand up and cheer, pumping his fist. Gabriella rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to hear the end of this for weeks.

* * *

Hey all, I decided on random post dates because I'm so busy. xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriella was blushing as she stood in the room next to Doctor Martin and Chief as they looked at the patient.

"So do you think you can fix it?" The female asked them as the three looked at the sight.

"We can page our Plastic Sur-"

"I don't want to see another one. I just want REAL doctors to fix me." She said standing there. Gabriella was still mad blushing as the female still stood there naked. Chief looked down at her and nudged her.

"Um. What did you say your size was, and what you wish to now have?" She said stuttering. Doctor Martin looked over at her and bit her lip from laughing at her shy intern.

"I'm a 38HHH baby." She said smiling at Gabriella. "And I just want double D's sweetie pie." She said seductively. Gabriella turned another shade of red with her comments.

"Alright I'll schedule you for a breast reduction. You can get dressed and meet at the nurses station." Doctor Martin smiled and nodding as she left the room with Gabriella and Chief following close behind. They walked to the nurses station and Gabriella dropped her head and hit it on the counter.

"Damn baby, warn me before you do that." Dolores said making Gabriella look at the wide eyed woman with a hand on her chest. "Did you lose Snow White Bashful?" She said in reference to her red, rosy cheeks. Gabriella groaned dropping her head again. Doctor Martin joined in a laugh with Dolores.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked walking up and handing Dolores a chart. Dolores looked over the chart.

"Bashful strayed a little too far from the woods." She snorted and Doctor Martin laughed again looking at the schedule for the patients surgery. Gabriella lifted her head up.

"A patient came in wanting a breast reduction and her size is 38HHH." She said. "So her shirt was off and it was just there and I was blushing okay?!" She said huffing. Troy chuckled looking up and seeing the woman leave the room.

"Wow...I can't blame you." Troy said as she left the room. Chad walking by did a double take at her as she walked to the nurses table.

"Hello." She said seductively looking at Gabriella. "I'm scheduling my appointment honey." She said looking over to Troy. "Well hello handsome." She flirted to him and Gabriella turned a different color of red. "I bet you haven't been with a woman with triple H cup boobs?" She asked with a smirk as he saw Gabriella drop her head and look down to her boobs. He held his laughter in watching this scene unfold.

"I'm happily taken to Doctor Montez miss. But thank you." He said seeing Gabriella smile as he pulled her to his side, kissing her forehead. The woman awed, smiling.

"You've got to be the most luckiest girl in the world." She said smiling at her and patting her back.

"When's the earliest I can schedule?" She asked Dolores. Gabriella grabbed her charts, walking next to Troy's side.

"You're the sweetest." She said getting a kiss on her warm cheeks.

"Of course I am." He said smirking as they walked down the recovery wing.

"So are you still up for dinner tonight at Luna's?" She asked him and he winced.

"Um, I can't tonight." He said scratching the back of his head. She frowned looking straight ahead. "Something came up and I can't miss it." He said as they reached the main hospital wing.

"Oh…" She said slightly upset. "That's okay, I'll just have a girls night." She said with a smile looking over the intern assignments for the day.

"Are you sure?" He asked her. "I know I've been flaky with you these past couple of weeks." She raised an eyebrow, wondering why.

"Why are you cancelling...Just wondering?" She asked him trying to figure it out.

"I've been a little busy. That's all." He leant over and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you around babe." He smirked at her walking away. She sighed, looking at him walking away wondering why he was making plans, and then cancelling. She pulled her phone out of her coat pocket, texting Taylor.

"No texting Montez." Doctor Johnson said with a stern look. She sighed, putting her phone away and grabbing her charts.

"Don't people die from hot yoga?" Gabriella asked Taylor silently as they were stretching. Taylor shot her a look.

"It's cleansing and removes the toxins as you perform yoga." Taylor said taking a deep breath. Gabriella sighed, looking around over dressed. She put on one of her baggy shirts, and a comfy pair of sweatpants. Gabriella slowly took her shirt off and slipping her sweat pants off, leaving her in her sports bra and a pair of shorts. She felt like she could breath waiting for the class to begin.

"I feel like I'm about to get an anxiety attack." She said frowning looking around. Taylor groaned.

"Why. Why are you talking?" She asked annoyed as Gabriella made a face.

"Because I'm stressed out right now and when I asked you to go out I didn't know we were sentenced to silence." She said defeated as they followed the instructor. They both stood up, adjusting their feet on their calves.

"Okay spill so we can continue on with this class." She said rolling her eyes taking a deep breath.

"I think Troy's having an affair?" She said raising her eyebrow seeing Taylor snap out of her pose and look at her.

"Are you being serious?" She asked her. "Like serious, serious?" She asked. Gabriella nodded.

"He keeps cancelling plans and won't tell me what these plans are." Gabriella frowned. "And I think it's because we haven't had sex yet." She admitted.

"It's been six months it's about time." She said laughing. Gabriella shot her a look.

"He claims he doesn't want to because he loves the pace we're going at." She said sighing. Taylor softened a little bit facing her.

"There's something more to this isn't there?" She asked as Gabriella sighed.

"I thought I was with the most perfect guy in med school. He treated me like a queen and then I guess when we split to do clinicals he found someone better and had someone on the side. So as much as Troy is a great guy and treats me right…I just keep thinking of Sean and how he was practically perfect." Taylor sat there nodding, taking a deep breath.

"The way he looks at you… He's head over heels in love with you and would never hurt you. You're the one in his eyes." She said. "Talk to him and see what's up because I think it's not healthy for you to be acting like this." She smiled at her. "Now please, let's yoga." She said closing her eyes and focusing back to the class.

Gabriella:

Hey Babe, where you at? Can I come over?

Gabriella knew he wasn't cheating on her. He was as faithful could get, but she still was wondering why he was acting the way he was. She liked to believe that she was a pretty understanding girlfriend so she was still upset as to why he couldn't tell her what he was doing.

Troy:

I just got home and I'd love to see you ;)

She took it as her initiative and grabbed her things, leaving hot yoga as Taylor was in a downward dog position. Gabriella ran to her car, quickly getting in and leaving for Troy's. When she got there, she knocked on the door, being greeted with a huge kiss from Troy. She pulled back surprised.

"Someone's eager." She said kissing him again.

"I missed my favorite girl." He said kissing her cheek. "Come in." He said looking at her as she walked in hesitantly. "What's up?" He asked her.

"So I'm just going to come out and say this but are you cancelling our dates because we haven't had sex and that you're sneaking around with someone else?" She asked him. "And it sounds so stupid to even say that." She said shaking her head, looking up at Troy. He sighed crossing his arms.

"Um...I've been avoiding this but...I've been working secretly with Chloe Patrick to steal yours and Amelia's case study." He said pausing and observing Gabriella's face. "Doctor Johnson is forcing this on me because he think's I'm too soft with you and letting you win surgeries so if I don't try and successfully steal your case, then he's going to pull me from surgeries these next few weeks." He said looking down.

"Oh...I mean that's fine if you steal it. I wish you would have told me then because I would have been more prepared." She said as he walked up to her placing his hands on her hips.

"I know and I feel so bad that you felt like I was cheating but I promise that it's because of work and I didn't want to get you to just pull back from it." He said upset. She smirked and leaned up to kiss his nose. "He told me to not let love get in the way of talent."

"You're such a softie huh?" She smirked kissing his lips. "Were co-workers, you can do whatever you have to because this is your job too and you deserve everything you work for." He sighed relieved kissing her nose, then resting his forehead against hers.

"Obviously." He said smirking, looking down and seeing her in a zip-up jacket with a little hot pink sports bra hiding under it. "Well what do we have here?" He asked lowering her zipper as she giggled trying to zip it back up.

"Troy Alexander!" She squealed feeling him tickle her sides.

"C'mon just a little peek." He pleaded making her laugh as he kept tickling her sides.

"Nope." She said laughing, as he pulled back walking to the stairs.

"Alright Montez, your loss." He said beginning to walk the stairs when she ran up and jumped on his back. "You're coming with!" He said running up the stairs making her laugh furiously.


	10. Chapter 10

"Babe what on earth are you doing?" Troy asked knocking on the bathroom door. He heard the faucet stop.

"You can come in if you need to use the bathroom." She said, giving it enough for him to get into the bathroom. He raised an eyebrow looking at her confused.

"Um...What is going on?" He asked sitting on the edge of the tub. She had the tub filled up to reach her ankles as she had a bag of peas on the back of her neck. She sighed.

"I have a migraine and I looked up what to do to get rid of it." She said rubbing her eyes. He ahhed, picking her up from the tub, and carrying her into the bedroom. As she giggled, he placed her down carefully on the bed, where he placed her head gently on his lap.

"I may know a thing or two to help you." He said rubbing her temples gently. He massaged her scalp, making her moan out in pleasure of the pressure being relieved.

"I woke up with it and now it feels like it's going away." She said dreamily, in a relaxed phase.

"I took a class on pressure points in college. I figured it would come in handy one day." He said smirking, leaning down to kiss her. "Are you sure you should go into work today like this?" He asked her caressing her cheek. She sighed snuggling into his palm, looking up into his eyes.

"I'm fine now." She said with a smile on her face.

"Let me know if you have any issues. Now get ready for work because we're going to be late." He said getting up as she lied there sighing.

* * *

Gabriella looked at her patient from across the nurses station with a strange look on her face. Her patient was experiencing discomfort in her knee, but after endless tests and MRIs she still had nothing come up on her results. She felt two rough hands cover her eyes making her sigh annoyed.

"My headache went away but if you don't leave I'll get another one." She said feeling him sigh and drop his hands.

"That was rude." He said pouting and walking next to her. "And to think I took time out of my morning to help you out." She laughed leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you baby." She said with a smile when their beepers went off.

"Montez you're coming with me." Doctor Johnson called out making her follow him as Troy stood behind. "There was a massive train accident and we need extra personnel to help out with the triage system." Oh boy she thought.

"There was a massive accident so make sure that you guys are always on your toes." Doctor Martin instructed the interns that were left behind. Troy wanted nothing more than to be on the front line of this accident, but he was proud that his girlfriend was going to make it. "Alright guys, here's the first set of people. Let's go!" Doctor Martin said with a smile on her face.

"Alright interns, start helping out at yellow and red triage." Doctor Johnson said as they dispersed. Gabriella looked around the massive wreck, afraid for what was going to happen. She was dressed in red scrubs now, and a kit of things in her backpack to help out more efficiently with the patients. She made her way to the red triage tent where she walked cautiously around the people. She was immediately overwhelmed when she saw everyone injured. She screamed when someone grabbed her leg, and old man getting her attention.

"Excuse me miss, but I need help finding my wife." She sucked her air in assessing over the man's injuries. She looked into his bright cobalt eyes that mimicked Troy's, looking down and seeing his leg awfully mangled and torn apart. He stared at her with a glimmer of hope.

"I think I should help take care of your leg injury sir." She reasoned bending down, putting her gloves on and looking over his leg. He lost a lot of blood making her question how he was still alive right now.

"I'll be fine, I just need to find my wife Eleanor." He said trying to sit up but she quickly stuck her hand out so he wouldn't move his body around too much.

"How about we make a trade off? I fix your leg and get you to the hospital and then together we can find Eleanor." She said with a smile as he sighed, lying down and looking at the brunette.

"Ellie...She responds to Ellie." He said situating himself comfortably even though he was in a lot of pain.

"Alright, we'll find Ellie." She confirmed. "How's your pain right now?" She wondered looking at his leg seeing if he ruptured an arterie to stop the bleeding.

"It's quite high, I'd say a seven." He admitted honestly.

"Alright, let me just try and bandage the area up a little and then see if we can get you a nice room in the hospital." She assured looking up at him with a wide smile.

"I thought we were getting Ellie?" He asked afraid. She bit her lip sighing, digging into her bag to get the bandages.

"We are! We just have to make sure you're good enough to walk because it looks like you're missing some parts of your leg and you could bleed out sir." She said still looking over the bag.

"William. My name is William." He said sighing.

"Gabriella." She said giving him a hand, then pulling it back. "Umm, I have blood on my hands." She giggled and he smiled at her.

"You remind me just like my Ellie." He said seeing her look up from his leg with a smile.

Troy was doing a couple of sutures when they were all interrupted by a screaming elderly lady who was crying. Doctor Martin looked up, then at Troy to go help. He finished up his patient, running over to her to calm her down.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" He asked her as she held onto him. He observed her head gash, walking her to a wheel chair.

"My head hurts and I don't know how I got here." She said looking around the emergency room.

"That's okay! We can help you." He said getting her to sit in the chair, as he wheeled her to a table to check her.

"I can't find my husband...I lost him back at the train." She said with a frown. "Can you please find my William?" She pleaded, her deep brown eyes searching his cobalt ones.

"Once I treat you I will look around the hospital for a William."

"Oh thank you! I would be so lost without him. He's my everything." She sighed as he checked her pupils for an abnormalities.

"You don't have to explain yourself, I know how true love is." He said wondering about his girlfriend at the wreck and how things were. He grabbed some cleaning cloths to clean her wound.

"He was my first love, my only love." She sighed dreamily.

"I hear a good story brewing." He said winking at her. She blushed, sighing.

"I was seeing a football player and William was wrestler. He couldn't stand it when I would go and hang out with him. So one day after a football game, I was cheering on the sidelines waiting for my boyfriend to be done when William punched him, said "I deserved better" and then swept me off my feet and drove me home."

"That sounds intense but lovely."

"William is an intense man...He reminds me so much of you when we were younger. He has the same bright blue eyes as you." She said smiling at him.

"Hey this guy is ready for transport let's go!" She screamed feeling his pulse weaken a little.

"You're a little fiesty one." He observed and she giggled.

"I'm 5'5 thank you very much." She said sticking her tounge out at him as he laughed with her.

"Can you please go and see if anyone found my Ellie?" He asked. "Please? It would mean a lot to me." She nodded standing up.

"You better not leave when I get back." She scolded hearing him laugh.

"As I recall my leg is completely torn up." He said smiling at her. She nodded walking away to the tent and grabbing charts of names that were already admitted to the hospital. She searched the list and searched until she smiled, seeing an Eleanor Johnson admitted to the hospital. She smiled running over to the red triage tent walking back to William when she saw a few people working on him. She ran over full speed seeing that they were performing CPR on him. Her eyes went wide and she dropped to her knees, pushing the doctors over and taking over the shift of CPR.

"William don't leave me." She shouted feeling a tear fall down her cheek. "Please William! Ellie's in the hospital!" She shouted stopping the thirty compressions, as another gave breaths.

"I don't feel a pulse still." He said as Gabriella went again but Doctor Johnson pulled her off him. Her small body feeling like a little teddy bear in an arcade crane.

"What are you doing!?" He shouted at her seeing tears fill her eyes. "If you have to resuscitate in red triage tents, there's no point of them coming back. That's why we have triage tents." He said as she looked down at him as doctors brought him to the black tent. She started breathing heavily. "We have plenty of patients here, we can't give them all special attention." He said patting her back when the tears furiously fell down her face. He sighed, giving her a hug. "It's okay, go back with the next ambulance and help out at the hospital."

Troy was finishing up with Eleanors admittance papers, looking up at the next set of ambulances coming in when he spotted Gabriella walking back in with them. She looked like she has been crying and it broke his heart to see that. He walked over with his charts, stopping her from walking.

"Hey what happened?" He asked soothingly placing a hand on her cheek. She let a few tears roll out, looking down at the floor.

"Nothing." She said softly. He sighed looking at her.

"Obviously something had to happen if you're crying like this." He said stroking her cheek when she opened her mouth to talk when her eye caught the name on the chart. 'Eleanor Johnson'. She quickly yanked the chart from his hand and read over it. She began to cry some more reading over it. "Gabriella what's wrong?"

"William died on the scene." She said looking up at him. "He was talking to me about her and I promised I would get him to her and he passed when I went to tell him that she was here. I broke my promise." She said softly shoving the chart against his chest, running off down the hallway. Troy embraced the shock immediately ready to run when Chad stopped him.

"Let her cry it out, get back to work before anyone sees." Chad said sighing as Troy wiped his brow nodding. They looked at the clock, seeing that it was time to get ready to leave. He sighed, hoping Gabriella would be ready to leave.

After finding her and walking to his car, he started at his sulking girlfriend, as he pulled out of the hospital. Gabriella snuggled into the side of the door, watching the rain fall on the windshield, the wipers moving rapidly. Troy looked over to her sighing, deciding to pull the car over.

"I love you.' He said after a few moments. She remained in her position, looking over to him. She smiled about to open her mouth. "I don't expect you to say it right now, but if you do that's amazing but…" He paused looking at his hands then at her. "But I can't help but look at you and just want to say it to you over and over again. I've never felt this way around anyone and I just...I love you." He said seeing her sit there. She leaned into him.

"I love you too." She said pressing a kiss to his lips. He kissed back with passion grabbing the back of her head and bringing her closer.

* * *

Hey everyone, I had midterms this week so I was completely wrecked with 4 tests, overtime at my job, AND extra events for my internship. Kisses to all you, I hope you enjoy this!


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriella was lying in bed, falling asleep in her lingerie as she waited for Troy. After they both said I love you, she wanted to take it to the next step with him, since love came before sex. So they decided, that one night she was going to put the sexiest lingerie on and wow him. But after having two long shifts, Gabriella was lying in bed, falling asleep. Troy was busy at work and promised her that he would be home soon. She tried to fight it for hours, but she finally fell to sleep.

"Hey babe." Troy said knocking on her door gently. He frowned as was slightly aroused when he walked in and saw her lying there in bed. He smiled to himself, walking up and kissing her forehead. She slowly woke up stretching out her body.

"What time is it?" She asked looking over at the clock as she felt his lips press her cheek.

"One." He said painfully. "We had an emergency surgery right before I clocked out so I had to stay." He said kissing her cheek again. She nodded, yawning and looking at him with a soft smile.

"Hello handsome." She said groggily wrapping her arms around his neck as he kissed her.

"You look stunning." He said smiling at her kissing her face all over rapidly as she giggled furiously.

"Well thank you." She said sitting up and taking his scrub top off. She smirked at him. "So is this happening?" She asked him rubbing her eyes.

"Anything for you Doctor Montez." He said smiling as he climbed on top of her, locking lips with each other. Gabriella was so damn tired that she was trying to go with it, but all she wanted was sleep. As he pulled away, kissing down her neck, down her chest and to her stomach, it wasn't until he heard a soft snore that made his head snap up. He chuckled seeing her falling asleep again, snuggling her head into the pillow. He smiled, rolling off of her and getting ready for sleep himself. He did have a long day after all.

"I fell asleep on him as he was kissing down my neck." Gabriella admitted flustered putting her scrub on. "Who the hell does that?" She asked turning to her co-workers flustered as they were giggling.

"I sure as hell don't." Amelia giggled to herself as everyone looked at her.

"You have a sex life?" Taylor inquired raising an eyebrow pulling her pants on.

"I'm 25 and engaged, you do the math." She said rolling her eyes and Gabriella laughed sitting down and tying her shoes.

"He already saw the expensive lingerie I bought already, so what do I do next?" She wondered as they all finished up with their clothing.

"Be spontaneous and maybe strip tease in the lingere." Amelia suggested. "In your scrubs." She said smirking. Taylor looked at her shocked.

"You're supposed to be innocent…" She said to her how shocked she is. Gabriella simply laughed at her and sighed wondering what to do. They all gathered their belongings ready to go out for the first rounds.

"Just let it come natural." Amelia said.

"Have you at least you know." Sharpay said looking around for any other superiors.

"Oral?" Amelia asked. Taylor shot her head up.

"Jesus Christ Amelia." Taylor said as Gabriella bit her lip and nodded. Amelia smiled back.

"Your first time doesn't have to be planned out to a T for perfection. You're both busy doctors so you can't just drop everything for it." Amelia said smiling at her. Gabriella sighed and smiled back figuring that they should just let it take it's own course.

"So did you guys bang?" Chad asked nudging him in the arm making Troy shoot him a disgusted look. "You know I'm asking this because as your friend I have to celebrate your personal victories." Troy didn't drop his look as he went to resuming work on organizing case files in the cafeteria.

"No we didn't because you decided to leave early and then we had a major surgery come right in as I was getting off." He said jotting things down. "And the worst part is that she was ready but she fell asleep waiting for me." He said thinking about how heartbroken he was seeing her put her best moves out, only to have it spoiled by his late arrival.

"Damn, that honestly sucks." He said honestly. Troy got a beeper notification to come to an OR room to meet with Chief.

"Speaking of suck, Chief needs to see me." He groaned getting up and gathering his things to go to meet up with chief. Chad wished him good luck as he walked down the hall way. He pulled his phone out to see if Gabriella was here and done with rounds so he could just be in her presence. He sighed again not seeing a response from her. He walked past when a door opened and someone grabbed on his scrubs pulling him in. He was face to face with his favorite person smiling at him. "Hey." He said when he was interrupted by her lips on his. She kissed him passionately, making him drop his cases and pull her face closer. The kiss was getting deeper when he pulled back looking into her eyes.

"What?" She asked out of breath.

"As much as I love what we're doing, I have to meet with chief in the OR right now." He said seeing a devilish smirk on her face. She pulled back and looked down to her breast pocket with a, 'Hi my Name is: Chief" sticker. He groaned pulling her to him, kissing her deeply. She tried to back up and bring him to the bed, but he instantly picked her up and brought her to the bed. He quickly got ontop of her, kissing her collar bone softly, placing one hand on her hips, the other at the back of her head where he gently massaged her scalp. Instantly, Gabriella moaned at the stimulation of the combination of him kissing her collarbone and the angelic massages against her scalp.

"Do you always meet with chief like this?" She asked him jokingly as he looked up and winked at her.

"I don't give him this much special treatment." He said kissing her softly as she brought her hands up and slipped her hands under his scrub, dragging her fingers up and down his stomach giving him instant arousal. At that moment she felt his member press against her core making her aroused more than before. "Gabriella, we have to stop." He said instantly pulling back seeing her frown."

"Are you sure?" She asked him pouting as she tested his limits and moved her hands to his lower back. He groaned closing his eyes trying to fight this.

"How am I supposed to be a doctor today when all I can think about is how I'm going to make you call out my name for hours?" He said thrusting his hips against hers making her bite her lip. Two can play that game he thought. She sighed nodding her head.

"I completely agree." She said as he got up slowly. He sat in a comfortable postion as she stood up and adjusted her scrubs looking at him.

"I need you to leave so I can get you out of my head to fix this." He said dipping his chin down. Gabriella giggled grabbing the door handle.

"Just think of Doctor Johnson having sex." She winked opening the door and leaving a disturbed Troy alone in the room.

* * *

Adam Cotton was in his office when a young intern knocked on his door. He looked up smiling at the brunette that was waiting for his approval to enter the room.

"Come in Gabriella." He said smiling as she gave him one back, walking into the room and sitting down. "How's your afternoon?" He asked gathering some papers. She shrugged.

"It's been a little busy, but other than that I'm not complaining…Am I getting fired?" She asked slightly panicked wondering if anyone saw Troy and her engage in their earlier activity. The young man laughed seeing the doe eyed brunette stare at him as if this was an end all meeting.

"No no, I was actually bringing you in because you've been chosen along with Amelia to attend a conference in Chicago." He said standing up and walking over to the printer. She straightened up with a glisten in her eye.

"For what?" She asked excited pulling her note pad out, gathering her notes.

"It's a medical conference that displays all the new research and techniques that have been discovered during the year. I'm starting this program where the strongest two interns get to go presenting their own findings. Chief and I looked over your case study proposal and we'd love to have you two present your study." Gabriella lit up and smiled.

"I would be honored to go!" She exclaimed as Adam smiled handing her over a few sheets.

"Great," He started reaching down to move some papers, accidentally brushing her fingers. She pulled them back slightly blushing as he showed her the papers in order of importance. "So you need to fill a few of these out and here's an itinerary." She smiled as he smirked at her. "Alright, so we'll be boarding the plane tomorrow morning at 8am." He said standing up and walking to the door where she followed.

"Tomorrow?" She asked so soon. He nodded.

"We got a late approval and so unfortunately that had to happen. But you'll only be gone four days. You also get paid." He finished and she smiled.

"Thank you for this opportunity." She said shaking his hand as she left gripping the papers reading over the things she was on her way to accomplishing.

Chad was sitting against a gurney in the hallway waiting for directions. He was feeling particularly down these past few days considering he hasn't been getting enough time in on surgeries. Wondering what he was doing wrong, he looked through a few of his notes deciding to study up on a few things.

"What are you up to?" Gabriella asked as she put some papers in her folder. He looked up, sighed and shrugged having her sit down next to him. "You're not acting like your usual goofy self, what's wrong?" She asked him gently.

"I haven't been scrubbing into surgeries at all, and I feel like it's something I've done and have been doing wrong." He admitted frowning. She sunk in comfortably into the gurney placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You have to show them that you really want it. You can't sit around and wait for your doctor to tell you what to do. Show him that you want this more than anything." She said smirking. "I jumped on a surgery my first week and since then Dr. Martin sees my drive and I push myself." She said smiling at him and he sighed smiling back.

"You're right." He paused standing up. "I'm just in a little funk, and I am ready to save lives." He said smirking. "I have to find your boyfriend, I have to talk to him." He said looking around.

"Yeah, me too actually…" She said hearing someone walk up to them.

"Why do both of you need to see me?" Troy asked and Gabriella smiled, looking at Chad then him.

"I got accepted for a Medical Conference in Chicago!" She squealed jumping into Troy's arms. He embraced her smiling.

"Baby that's amazing!" He said pulling back looking into her excited eyes. Chad hugged her next.

"El I'm so proud of you!" He said next looking at Troy's reaction as she started to describe her trip to Chad seeing Troy's face slowly drop.

And his face remained that way as he brought her out to dinner for her acceptance. She was so excited talking about all her opportunities she would have by going to this conference. He didn't know how to handle her acceptance, but seeing her sit there sipping on her wine and smiling, he had to accept it.

When they left she sat there silent on the couch in their living room, having another glass of wine. He walked in, with his glass sitting on the couch next to her.

"So four days huh?" He asked and she shot him a look.

"You can survive." She said sipping her drink.

"I just don't know how I'm going to leave you after what we started earlier today." He frowned looking forward joking when she sat there and thought about something. She stood up and walked to the stairs extending her hand out.

"I have a parting gift for you." She said seductively as he sat there.

"Alright ma'am." He said standing up. "I guess that will have to do since you're leaving me for four days." He said walking over and pecking her lips.

"Stop being a baby." He chuckled kissing her again. The two pulled apart and walked up the stairs.

* * *

Friends, please forgive me for the publishing delay. I had break, exams every week, and now recently I've fallen ill and will be getting surgery in a couple of weeks. So I will work my hardest for you guys! Keep showing some love, it means alot.

xoxo


End file.
